This invention relates to beverage dispensers, and in particular to a premix beverage dispenser that is inexpensive, simple, easy to operate and to maintain, and can be operated in either an electrical or a nonelectrical mode.
Beverage dispensers are well-known, particularly for post-mix operation in which a syrup is mixed with carbonated water in a valve and nozzle, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,284; 4,479,520; and 4,493,441.